


Don't leave me

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flashback scene from put a ring on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

Yugi and his darker half had loved each other since Yugi first learned of the spirits existence.

They didn't know just how intense their love was for each other until the ceremonial duel. When he saw his love's heart break it broke him too. Walking through the doors to the after life was the biggest mistake of his life and it was almost too late when he realized that.

"Yugi!" He remembered crying out. "I can't do it! I need you!" His leg caught in the walls as he ran back out. Yugi still crying ran torwards the wall. "Yami!" He yelled. The pharaoh screamed in extreme agony as the walls closed on his leg.

"Yugi! Take this!" Joey yelled as he tossed the millenium puzzle to him.

"Yeah! Maybe you can open the doors somehow with it!" Te`a suggested with teary frightened eyes.

"Yugi..." Atem said painfully. "I believe in you." Yugi held the puzzle in both hands and the pharaoh did the same. They concentrated with all their might. The doors pulled back a few inches. Atem fell through and was caught by his hikari.

Yami and his hikari sat there for a few moments, Atem in Yugi's lap, and held each other crying. He felt so good to be in Yugi's arms that he forgot about his pain for a moment. But when that moment ended he cried out in agony and clung tight to Yugi, accidently digging his nails into his aibou's shoulder.

"My king!" Ishizu cried running up beside them. "You are hurt! We have to get you to a hospital immedietly!"

Seto came out of his daze. "I'll take him. The dragon jet is the fastest thing we have. "Mokuba, you stay here, I'll be right back." Mokuba nodded his eyes large and frightened too. "It'll be okay, Mokuba" Ryou said quietly. He sat on the floor with Mokuba and rubbed his back calmingly. Normally he would have pushed him off and insisted he wasn't a baby. But at the moment he really needed to just be a child, so he hugged Ryou and cried with everyone else.

"Yugi, give the pharaoh to me. There's only two seats in the dragon jet. I promise he'll be safe." Seto tried to take Yami away from Yugi but he refused.

"Yami! You have to let go of me now! We need to take you to the hospital! I'll be there as soon as we can!" Yugi tried prying his fingers off but Yami refused, only hugging Yugi even tighter.

"No! I won't leave you! Not again!" Yami wasn't thinking clearly. Despite Yugi's best efforts to stem the flow he was still losing blood fast.

"Take us both!" Yugi cried, begging Seto. "He can ride in my lap. We just need to get him out now!" Seto started to argue but thought better of it. Yugi struggled to carry him but ran with him as well as he could. It was extremely cramped and Yugi thought he might be suffocating, but they managed to both get in. Kaiba got in and started the engine, nearly forgetting his seatbelt.

In a matter of minutes they were at the hospital. "Yami! I'm serious now! You need to get off of me! Do you understand me? If you do not get off of me right now I will lose you forever!" At this he pulled his nails out of his skin and allowed himself to be loaded onto a stretcher. Yami was carted off to the emergency room where they immediatly began to run ivs into his arms.

Seto sat next to his rival in the quiet waiting room. He looked down the tiny boy. Yugi had his feet up on the seat and was holding his knees. His head was buried in his arms as the young one sobbed uncontrollably. For the first time since he had met young Yugi (truthfully, only his junior by 2 years) he saw him as something other than an enemy.

Seto could recall his own little light, Mokuba, looking exactly the way Yugi did now. Kaiba felt akward to touch him, especially after all they had been through together. He ignored that though, and gave in to his brotherly instincts. He reached over the armrest of his chair and put his arm around him. Pulling him into a tight embrace they sat in silence. Nearly twenty minutes later Yugi ran out of tears and put his feet back down on the floor.

As Yugi panted to catch his breath Seto let go of him. Getting up Seto filled 2 small cups with water. He handed the first to Yugi as he sat down. "Don't chug it. It only makes you sick." He said, staring at the wall, half pretending to watch the T.V. .Yugi downed the first slowly and was handed the second. Kaiba turned and looked at him.

"You don't have to worry about the bill. Kaiba Corp. will take care of everything." Yugi expressed more gratitude with his eyes than humanly possible with words. "Thank you, Seto." Yugi croaked and then coughed. "For everything." Though Seto would never admit it he was one of Yugi's truest friends, in a weird way.

The doctor came over to the two boys still in the operating room garb. "Do either of you two boys know that man's blood type?" He asked slightly frantically. "He's lost a lot of blood and he's drained our supply of 0+.We can save his leg, but only if we can get him more blood."

Yugi didn't know his blood type. He never needed to know. "Take mine!" Yugi told the doctor, pulling up his sleeve. "We have the exact same blood! Take mine!"

Yugi felt dizzy from losing so much blood so suddenly. It didn't matter to him, though. Whatever it took to save him. He would give up every drop in his body to save that man.

Yugi's sacrificed saved Yami's leg. "He'll be just fine. He'll have to stay under hospital care for a few days, but after that you can take him home." The Doctor told them exhaustedly.

"You're safe my love. I'll never leave you again." Yugi said softly to his unconcious lover. Yami squeezed Yugi's hand in silent reply. Yugi only left his side when visiting hours were over and he was forced out.

"You can stay with us." Mr. Moto told him when he visited. "I have a spare mattress we can put in Yugi's room." The mattress was seldom used.

In the first few nights Yugi had terrifying nightmares that made him yell and cry in his sleep. Atem would hear him, climb onto his bed (often getting slapped or kicked by the sleeping Yugi) and hold him until the nightmares stopped then fall asleep himself. Eventually they just decided to sleep together every night.

They had made a vow, after all, to never let them be seperated from each other.


End file.
